RK and Furbies
by Mutya
Summary: What would happen if some of the RK cast ended up having to deal with hyper furbies? O.Ox;; (It's kinda stupid but yeah.. lol..)


**Disclaimers**: Rurouni Kenshin is **not** mine. Neither are furbies (SCARY).. eheh. o.Ox;;  
  
**Author's note**: This isn't one of those fics that I kept to myself. I wrote it and posted it. What else to say.. oh! A year ago I was obsessed with Tenchi Muyo! and I wrote a fic with the Tenchi cast dealing with furbies. I might decide to post it later. lol, My obsession with Tenchi ended when I was introduced to RK. ^^x;; Anyway, I found it recently while I was cleaning my room (sorta..) and I thought of the RK cast dealing with furbies. ^^x So.. here it is! (It's kinda stupid.. No, actually, it's very stupid.. I think..)  
  


* * *

  
**RK and Furbies**  
By Mutya

  


* * *

  
Furbies: yawwwn!>  
  
Kenshin: Oro..?  
  
Sano: What the hell are those things?!  
  
Furby #1: facing Kenshin> Me! Love! You!  
  
Kaoru: ..fumes>  
  
Furby #1: Kiss! Me!  
  
Kenshin: O.Ox;;  
  
Furby #2: facing Sano> Me! Hungry! Ah.. ah.. ah.. leaves mouth open>  
  
Sano: o.O Am I supposed to feed it?  
  
Megumi: Of course. Baka.  
  
Sano: How the hell am I supposed to feed that thing?!  
  
Furby #2: Ah! Me scared! Ah!  
  
Megumi: Put your finger in it.  
  
Sano: What the f—? Feed my hand to it?!  
  
Megumi: Ohohoho!!  
  
Sano: ..tries it>  
  
Furby #2: Yum! Again! Ah.. ah.. ah.. leaves mouth open>  
  
Sano: O.O;;  
  
Furby #3: facing Tsubame> Dooby dooby doo..  
  
Tsubame: hides behind a plate, scared>  
  
Yahiko: glares at Furby #3> You're scaring her!  
  
Furby #3: Dance, boogie! Doo doo doo! Doo doo doo!  
  
Yahiko: grabs wooden sword and bonks it over it over>  
  
Tsubame: O.O Yahiko-kun!  
  
Furby #3: flies in pieces as it's being beaten up>  
  
Furby #4: facing Ayame and Suzume> Cockadoodledoo!  
  
Ayame: WAI!! KAWAII!!  
  
Suzume: KAWAII!!  
  
Furby #4: Loud! Sound!  
  
Furby #5: facing Saitou> Me.. scared..  
  
Saitou: ...  
  
Furby #1: still begging Kenshin for a kiss> Kiss! Me!!  
  
Kaoru: IYA!!!  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Furby #1: Ah! Me! Scared!  
  
Kaoru: You better be! grabs wooden sword and bashes it into pieces>  
  
Furby #1: a piece shoots out and hits Kenshin in the forehead>  
  
Kenshin: @.@x Oro~!!  
  
Kaoru: stops bashing it> Oh no! Kenshin!! Gomen!!  
  
Kenshin: lies on the floor, swirly-eyed> Oro~..  
  
Furby #2: Pet! Me!  
  
Sano & Megumi: stop arguing and look at Furby #2>  
  
Sano: realizes it's now facing Megumi>  
  
Megumi: ........  
  
Sano: punches Furby #2>  
  
Furby #2: goes flying> WEEE!!  
  
Megumi: looks amused> Sanosuke got jealous because it was asking me to pet it?  
  
Sano: ..blushes slightly>.. clears throat> Why would I be jealous of that thing?!  
  
Megumi: sly smile>  
  
Furby #2: lands on Yahiko>  
  
Yahiko: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: looks at Yahiko>  
  
Sano: Oops. (still blushing>)  
  
Yahiko: ..looks at Sano, catching his breath> WHY DID YOU THROW THIS AT ME?!  
  
Kaoru: huff> These things are evil!  
  
Saitou: ..looks at Furby #5>  
  
Furby #5: Doo doo, DOO doo doo, doo doo, DOO doo doo, doo doo, DOO doo doo, doo DOOOO doo! ... Heheheh!  
  
Saitou: picks it up and throws it into the air>  
  
Furby #5: WEEE!!  
  
Saitou: Aku soku zan. quickly draws his sword>  
  
Furby #5: Heheheh! Fun! Agai— is now in two pieces>  
  
Yahiko: sweating, puts wooden sword down, and wipes sweat from forehead> Whew.  
  
Furby #2: lies there, in pieces, alongside with Furby #3, which is also in pieces>  
  
Tsubame: hides behind plate>  
  
Misao: sitting there; hasn't been talked to by a furby> I think they're kinda cute!  
  
Yahiko: looks at her with disbelief>  
  
Misao: What?  
  
Yahiko: sweatdrop> You've got to be kidding.  
  
Furby #4: Heheheh!  
  
Everyone (except Kenshin, who's still swirly-eyed): looks at Furby #4>  
  
Ayame & Suzume: playing with it>  
  
Kaoru: Ayame-chan, Suzume-chan! No!  
  
Ayame & Suzume: look at Kaoru with big, innocent eyes> Why not?  
  
Kaoru: They are bad things.  
  
Ayame: Ohh.. bad!  
  
Suzume: Bad! Bad!  
  
Kaoru: Yes.. picks the thing up>  
  
Misao: NO!! Don't kill it!!  
  
Yahiko: You're crazy..  
  
Kaoru: bashes it>  
  
Misao: Poor thing..  
  
Kenshin: wakes up> Orooo.. What happened?  
  
Furby #4: a piece flies at Kenshin and hits him on the head  
  
Kaoru: stops>  
  
Everyone: looks at Kenshin> LOOK OUT!!  
  
Kenshin: O.Ox;;;;; Oro~!!! falls over> @.@x  
  


* * *

  


**The End**  
^^x

  


* * *

  
  



End file.
